


[艾利]THREE

by 638794



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/638794/pseuds/638794
Summary: ·看名字就是知道是车·预警：猥琐男式直白性行为描写，口交，脐橙，未成年，以后会有3P（19艾→利←16艾）·OOC，只是想自己过把写3P和女王受的爽【·然后写了7000字还没写到3P，真菜





	1. 上

[艾利]THREE（上）

利威尔醒过来的时候，感觉有什么重物搭在他的腰上。

他睁开眼睛，发现一条成年人的手臂大咧咧地横亘在他身上，后面贴着具温热的身体，绵长的呼吸声伴随着气流拂上他的脖颈，亲密得简直让他瞬间就起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

但他好歹是活了30多年的成年人，早就练成了一副波澜不惊的扑克脸，因此利威尔不动声色地翻了个身，正想看看是哪个家伙如此胆大包天，突然感觉腰上一紧，整个人就被拽进了对方怀里。

对方手长脚长，像是抱玩偶一样把利威尔整个圈了起来，还贴着他的耳根含糊不清地说道：“……再睡一会儿。”

贴着耳朵说话不算，他甚至还用牙齿咬了下耳垂，利威尔登时觉得全身像过电一样汗毛直立，想也不想就把对方一脚踹下了床。

他虽然本职是化学老师，但小时候在贫民窟就就骁勇善战，上班了也一直坚持健身锻炼，因此这一脚可谓份量十足——那个胆敢对他动手动脚的男人被利威尔干脆利落地踹下了床，发出了“咚”的一声巨响，终于从迷迷瞪瞪中醒了过来，茫然地抬头和利威尔对视：“怎么了，利威尔？”

五官有点儿眼熟，但是记忆中对这个男人毫无印象。

利威尔居高临下地打量着青年：他约莫二十岁左右，留着及肩的褐色长发，上半身什么都没穿，可以清晰地看到腹部肌肉的线条，下半身居然只穿了条四角裤。利威尔嫌辣眼睛，直接略过了对方胯下鼓鼓囊囊的一包，问道：“你是谁？”

他可以确定昨晚上自己没有出去乱搞——因为今天他准备在家做大扫除，昨天下班就早早回了家，做完家务后洗了个澡，看了会儿书就睡觉去了……那眼前这个一看就像是一夜情过后的麻烦产物是哪里冒出来的？

而且就算他去乱搞了，也绝不会允许有别的男人留在自己床上过夜，一想到自己的床沾上了不知道多少细菌，利威尔就由衷地感到一阵恶心，因此脸色越发难看起来：“愣着干嘛，回答我。”

“利威尔？”

青年盯着他，像是完全没察觉到利威尔周身的低气压似的，支起上半身，毫不避讳地伸手去摸男人的脸：“……你说什么，我是艾伦——”

他的手伸到一半就被利威尔打掉，褐发的青年脸色微变，竟然直接抓着利威尔的手把他按倒在床上，灰绿色的眼睛里沉淀着让人有些害怕的平静：“您什么意思？难道你还和别的什么人——”

他话说到一半，突然瞥见放在床头柜上的时钟，上面的日期叫他一怔。

而正是这一秒的空白，叫利威尔眼疾手快地把自己从禁锢中挣脱了出来——他心里已是怒极，于是毫不犹豫地扬起手，直接扇了这个胆敢骑在他身上的家伙一记响亮的耳光。

“从我身上滚下去，”他冷冷地说道，即使是发怒声音也显得非常平静，“不然我就把你这空空如也的脑袋给剁了。”

任是多么胆大包天的人(比如韩吉)，在面对利威尔这幅发怒的模样时也会心里一跳，接着有多远跑多远。

但接下来不可思议的一幕出现了——利威尔在放完这段绝非虚张声势的砍人宣言后，这个凭空出现的男人愣了几秒，下半身竟然慢慢硬了。

利威尔：“……”

被一根硬邦邦的东西抵着小腹的感觉绝对称不上好，至少他觉得恶心透了，连带着表情都露出了明显的嫌恶：“你是变态吗？被别人扇耳光也会硬？”

青年捂着自己有些红肿的半张脸，像是在确认什么似的，仔仔细细的打量着利威尔，答非所问道：“……我是艾伦。”

利威尔皱了皱眉：“什么艾伦？”

青年低下头来。

不知道是不是因为光线的缘故，当这个青年的五官沉浸在阴影中时会显得格外阴郁，连带着他说出的话也带着种异于常人的偏执……活像个冷静的疯子。

他说：“就是待会儿给你打电话的那个艾伦。”

>>>>

十六岁的艾伦·耶格尔盯着利威尔家的门铃。

他明显有些紧张，想要说的话在心里打了十来遍腹稿却还是坐立不安，一会儿检查自己腋下有没有出汗，一会儿又强迫症似的把身上带的所有东西都清点一遍，折腾了一通他还是觉得心下惴惴，始终不敢把门铃按下去。

他感觉放在裤兜里道歉信硌得他在大清早生生出了一层冷汗，那些他突击恶补的《如何拉近和TA的关系》、《如何让TA爱上你》之类的鸡汤文学走马灯一样在脑内循环播放，他生怕自已漏了其中某个点，开始默默背诵了起来：利威尔老师，非常对不起，我不是故意想惹你生气的……

然而他也知道自己这种行为应该叫做“亡羊补牢”——因为和利威尔的矛盾爆发并不是什么意外的结果，不如说是他一手促成的眼前这个尴尬的局面。

他在鼓起勇气对大了自己将近20岁的化学老师表白后，本来害羞得想拔腿就跑，结果刚一转身就听到利威尔说道：“你要是敢跑，期末我就让你不及格。”

艾伦：“……”

艾伦被求生欲给逼得硬生生停了下来，利威尔就坐在化学实验室一尘不染的课桌上，手里拿着那封艾伦反反复复写了二十多遍的表白信，把它递到艾伦眼皮底下：“念给我听听。”

艾伦没想到突破了“表白”的极限后居然还有更极限的事情在后面等着，简直想挖个坑把自己给埋了：“……我、我……我……念不出来……”

“不是你自己写的吗，有什么念不出来的，”利威尔抬起眼皮，橘红色的余晖从窗户照进来，给信封染上了点儿暖色，“还是说找人代写的？”

“……不是！”

艾伦立刻大声反驳，勇敢无畏地盯着利威尔的眼睛：“是我自己写的，也是我自己的心意！”

“我真的念不出来，您……您要是不接受的话就算了，”他声音又越来越小，“但是我也不会放弃的。”

利威尔于是毫不留情地说道：“那好，我不接受，拿着你的信出去撕了，我就当没发生过这件事。”

利威尔在学校里素以冷酷无情著称，连校长见了他都要挺直腰杆叫一声“利威尔先生”。艾伦一直以来都非常崇拜他这一点，但眼下发生在自己身上却让他头一次明白为什么那么多人背后说起利威尔都恨得咬牙切齿了——这么简单地就践踏别人的心意和勇气，让艾伦一瞬间气血上涌，不服气地反驳道：“反正无论如何你都不会答应我吧？何必要设置这样一个条件来羞辱我呢？！”

他不怕死地说完了，预备挨上利威尔的一记踹(他最开始上课时打盹就被利威尔一脚踹翻了椅子)，结果闭着眼睛等了半天也不见动静，睁开眼睛一看，利威尔居然把那封信给拆了，读了两行后评价道：“还写得挺有趣的。”

被公开处刑的艾伦：“……”

他一脸惊恐地看着利威尔把自己写的情书给从头到尾读完了，接着听他说道：“小鬼。”

艾伦有种写完作业被老师抽查的感觉：“是、是的！”

“你说的没错，我确实不会答应和你交往。”

利威尔把信读完了也没撕，重新折好放回了信封里，双腿交叉着：“跟你交往估计和带孩子差不多，我可没那个耐心。”

他在艾伦又准备瞪他的前一刻补充道：“但是你还算有趣，所以我答应你一个条件。”

艾伦呆滞地重复了一遍：“一个条件？”

“一个条件，你想提什么都行，只要我能办到，算是为你这青春期活蹦乱跳勇气的一点儿奖励。”

利威尔表情平缓，那凌厉过头的五官在晚霞中竟然显得有些柔和，艾伦被这从天而降的一个“条件”给砸得晕头转向，根本来不及思考——他看着利威尔染上了红霞的额头，冰冷的灰蓝色眼珠，还有搭在课桌上、露出来的一小截手腕，那些刚刚萌发的属于少年的幻想好像一瞬间都化为实体摆在了眼前，叫他脱口而出道：

“——我想和您做。”

他像个没脑子的机器人一样把这句话说出口后，只有两个人的实验室里陷入了一阵诡异的沉默。

艾伦：“……”

啊啊啊啊我这个傻瓜刚才说了什么啊！！

他全身冷汗齐下，脸红都顾不上，惨白着一张脸解释道：“不是、我不是……刚才那是、那个……”

“——你胆子还不小啊，艾伦。”

隔了十多秒，利威尔这才开口道。

说实话，他还挺吃惊的——思春期的少年看到什么都会想到性是理所当然，想要和喜欢的对象尝试那种事也是合情合理，但是敢于把这件事对着一个大了他一轮有余的老师说出口就确实很难得，一般的十五六岁少年会这么蠢吗？还是说这小鬼非常忠于自己的欲望，丝毫不矫揉造作呢？

“对不起，真的非常对不起！”  
“你对不起什么？对不起把我当做性幻想对象？”

利威尔伸出自己一条腿，在少年惊恐又羞愧的目光中沿着他的校服长裤往上滑，被擦得一尘不染的皮鞋最后停在了他的双腿之间，磨蹭着对方胯下那越来越肿胀起来的性器官，那姿态从容得就像是在逗一条小狗：“虽然大声说着对不起，但你这里不还是硬起来了吗？”

“……！”

艾伦简直像是石化了一样杵在那里，看着那双被西装裤包裹着的长腿不紧不慢地隔着布料逗弄着他的阴茎，那触摸如同隔靴搔痒一样浅薄，但他还是不争气的硬了，性冲动甚至比任何一次晨勃或者手淫都要来得强烈，他甚至害怕自己就会这样被利威尔给磨蹭到射出来，动都不敢动一下，遮住脸结结巴巴道：“别……别这样……利、利威尔老师……！”

这个姿势保持起来其实很累，但艾伦这手足无措到连眼睛都不知道该往哪儿搁的窘迫让利威尔颇感有趣——他其实很不想和处男做爱，但已经很久没遇到过这么热切又纯情的家伙了，那本来只有两分的性欲一下子就燎原到了七八分，于是便加重了腿上的力度，抬起眼皮问道：“要做吗？”

“……”艾伦脸色涨红，隔着手指的缝隙看向利威尔——他优雅从容地坐在实验室的桌子上，即使是正在干着猥亵下流的举动，他的表情却和往日上课的样子没什么分别，艾伦觉得心头猛地一跳，喉咙不自觉滚动了一下。

“我……我要做。”

他下定了决心，却又支支吾吾地说道。

>>>>

旅馆里。

直到利威尔解开艾伦宽松的校服长裤，把那根半软的阴茎含在嘴里之前，艾伦都在为自己的冲动而后悔。

他观念保守，认为仅凭性欲而上床是缺乏理智的动物性行为，和人交往应该先从牵手之类的最基础方面开始做起，循序渐进的拉近关系才是真正的灵与肉的结合。

但是他的身体显然不是这么想的。

当利威尔的舌尖舔过肉棒顶端的精孔时，艾伦只感觉到大脑嗡的响了一声，全身的寒毛都竖了起来，那快感简直像是一记鞭子似的直直地抽中了脑髓，酸胀的射精冲动顿时涌到了下腹，他甚至忍不住朝着利威尔的嘴里挺动了一下。

“利、利威尔老师……我、我……我好像不行了——”

“——忍着。”

利威尔含糊不清地命令道，舔舐着头部渗出的前列腺液，又含着已经完全勃起的阴茎一口气吞到了底，艾伦发出了近乎抽泣的呻吟声，抓紧身下的床单，被汹涌而至的快感逼得几乎要哭出来：“唔啊……利威尔老师，好难受……要射了……！”

“你要是敢把精液射进我嘴里，我就把你这根不中用的东西切了冲下水道。”

利威尔吐出口中硬挺的性器，抬眼看了一眼艾伦。

若是在平时，这威慑力十足的眼神足以叫人退避三舍，但艾伦一低头就看到利威尔那泛着淫靡水光的嘴唇，血液瞬间直冲上大脑，马眼一酸，竟然就这么抵着利威尔的嘴射了出来。

白浊喷涌而出，利威尔口腔里猝不及防地被射了一大滩粘稠的精液，还有一部分甚至直接沿着下巴流到了衬衫里面，满嘴的膻腥味让他眉头一皱，正准备发火，艾伦却比他还紧张地扑过来，慌乱地擦拭着他的脖子和胸口： “利威尔老师……对不起！……我、我不是有意的……”

利威尔面色不愉的捂着嘴，示意艾伦把纸巾递过来。

直到把嘴里的精液吐出来扔进垃圾桶，那股腥味和黏稠感还在嘴里挥之不去。利威尔从半跪的姿势站起来，揪着艾伦的校服领口坐到了他身上，很嫌弃地问道：“你别是个秒射男吧？”

“不、不是……”  
贴得那么近，艾伦连大气都不敢喘，利威尔那紧致结实的大腿内侧贴着他的腿根，艾伦努力控制着自己摸一摸的冲动，声音因为忍耐而紧绷着：“我只是……太兴奋了。”

别说是兴奋，他现在简直像是吃了春药一样血脉贲张，刚才利威尔半跪在地上给他口交的模样太过煽情，他甚至怕自己以后上课看到对方的脸都会勃起。

他忍不住了，胯部本能性地朝着男人耸动了几下，急切地想要为自己汹涌的欲望找一个发泄口。但利威尔可不管青春期的少年究竟有多急色，他花了十几秒克服被人射进嘴里的恶心感，又在艾伦那再度硬挺起来的肉棒上不轻不重地掐了一把，漫不经心道：“你这么着急干什么。”

“……”艾伦倒吸一口气，简直要哭了，“您真是、太过分了……”

“听着，小鬼，我让你干什么你就干什么，”利威尔看着艾伦那微微泛红的眼圈，像是打一鞭子给颗糖似的，在少年滚烫的脸颊上落下了一个轻柔的吻，“像你这种经验为0的高中生只会插进去然后射出来，我可不是来给你当免费飞机杯的。”

他看着艾伦委委屈屈的模样，全然不觉得自己把对方当成按摩棒有什么不对，手指沿着艾伦的小腹滑下去，圈着勃发的柱身开始上下撸动，同时命令道：“把保险套和润滑剂拿过来。”

艾伦呼吸顿时紊乱，利威尔的手指细长而骨节分明，指腹上还有一层薄茧，那掌心在阴茎头部恶劣地揉碾了几下，他觉得自己的马眼就控制不住地开始流出了前液，肉棒顿时又热又涨，像是有生命一样在对方手中跳动了几下，他跟着脑子也混沌起来，利威尔语气不善地又催促了一遍他才听懂，笨拙地把放在床头柜里的东西拿了出来。

利威尔把那几个套子扫了一眼就嗤笑了一声，艾伦被他这明显不怀好意的嘲笑声给激得差点儿射出来：“怎、怎么了？”

“尺寸大了。”  
利威尔低头看着被圈在手里的肉棒，把前端渗出的清液均匀地涂抹在茎身上，摩擦时发出了有些色情的水声：“看来你这个未成年并不是他们的受众——唔。”

他话没说完，恼羞成怒的艾伦·耶格尔堵住了他的嘴。

他明显是第一次接吻，横冲直撞地磕到了对方的牙齿，但仍凭着一腔蛮力撬开了利威尔的口腔，只是年长的男人并不会给他乱来的机会，对着艾伦那乱窜的舌头就咬了一口，直接揪着他的头发给扯开了。

“脏死了，”他脸色冷得像冰，“不准接吻。”

这也不准那也不准，艾伦明显焦躁了起来，目光瞬间就带上了攻击性——美餐摆在面前却不能下口，他本性里叛逆的一面立刻浮出了水面，喉咙里发出了不满足的低喘，把热得发烫的肉棒在利威尔的小腹上磨蹭了几下，直白地说道：“您说过要和我做的。”

“我也说过要听我的话，所以不准接吻。”  
利威尔抓着艾伦的一只手，引导他解开衣服上的纽扣，自己则脱下了裤子，露出了里面纯白的四角裤，艾伦几乎是眼都不敢眨地看着他扯下内裤，把润滑剂挤在手上，接着直接用两根手指伸进了后面那个隐秘的穴口：“嗯……”

利威尔蹙了蹙眉，细致耐心地拓展着自己柔软而紧致的穴道，那里渐渐湿软，发出了轻微的水声，他那万年不变的冷淡面孔终于染上了一点儿情欲之中的红晕，下腹处的快感慢慢堆叠，他也忍不住挺着腰，泄出了一点儿低沉的喘息声。

艾伦吞了吞口水，简直不敢相信学校里那个高高在上的利威尔正跨坐在他的大腿上自淫——他腰部深陷，那结实又漂亮的胸肌几乎是贴着他的衣服，艾伦哆哆嗦嗦地解开了利威尔上衣的扣子，滚烫的手指触碰到对方的胸肌，那种柔软而韧性十足的感觉让他口干舌燥，忍不住小声问道：“我可以摸吗？”

利威尔双眼半阖，气息有些不稳：“……随便你。”

他还没来得及说“不准舔”，艾伦就迫不及待地含住了他左胸的乳头，湿滑的舌头扫过乳尖带来一阵过电般的刺激，利威尔禁不住颤抖了一下，感觉自己下半身瞬间就硬了。

内裤早被他扔到了床上，陷在穴肉中的手指始终抵不到那个能让他射出来的G点，但艾伦的手正搔刮着他硬起来的乳粒，轻微的疼痛正好让他能充满余裕地享受这场性事，于是他也放任这家伙像条小狗一样湿漉漉地舔着他的身体，用另一只手握着两人的阴茎胡乱地揉搓了几下，两根肉棒滋溜溜地往外渗着前液，润滑剂也沾湿了彼此的腿根，他把控着这种恰到好处的快感，等到差不多了把手指抽出来，用殷红的洞口对准了艾伦的性器，挺着腰一点一点地吃了下去。

他的腹直肌发达，即使悬空着上半身慢慢地往下沉也一点儿都不吃力，但艾伦几乎是瞬间红了眼睛——阴茎头部被湿热的穴口吞下去的感觉好到让他头皮发麻，利威尔就像是专门要吊着他一样不疾不徐地往下面坐，穴肉一层一层地包裹住偾张的性器，又推到更软更热的内部，他喉咙发紧，额头青筋迸出，快要被这不紧不慢的快感给逼疯了。

等到利威尔慢吞吞地把整根阴茎吞下去，艾伦几乎是迫不及待地就扣着对方的腰窝顶了几下——他做爱全凭本能，因此这几下插得格外凶狠有力，利威尔感觉自己的敏感点被艾伦重重地擦过，强烈的酥麻感噼里啪啦地冲上大脑，马眼一酸，被这几下肏得险些射出来。

失控爆发的情欲顿时叫他心生不悦，偏偏艾伦还发现了，只要顶到他的敏感点穴道里就会要命的收缩吮吸起来，于是又对着那一处肏了好几下，直把那片软肉给肏得抽搐个不停，利威尔被这不知轻重的顶弄给顶得五指紧缩，控制不住地呻吟起来：“慢一点儿……唔……那里别用力，里面、进到太里面了……”

他喉结滚动，情不自禁地跟着这粗暴的律动而摆动着腰部，手指穿插在艾伦褐色的头发里，像是在安抚什么狂躁的动物，而艾伦已经被这前所未有的快感给弄得理智全无，扣住利威尔的腰窝自下而上地侵犯着他，几乎每一次都毫不留情地贯穿到了底。

“利威尔老师的里面好热……出了好多水……”  
他喉咙发干，注视着利威尔那泛着水光的眼睛，根本不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么：“一碰到那里利威尔老师就会夹紧我……喜欢我插那个地方吗？要我更用力一点儿吗？”

“……你他妈、别在这儿……自以为是地发情了。”  
利威尔被插得声音断断续续，全无平日里的威慑力——后穴不停地有什么东西流出来，和润滑剂一起把那根肉棒给摩擦得滋滋作响，每次一肏进去他的小腹就会控制不住地痉挛，快感如潮水般绵密地堆叠，他脚趾蜷缩，在艾伦又一次狠狠地肏中G点后射了出来。

那根形状漂亮的性器往外面一股股地泄出精液的样子实在是太过淫荡，利威尔失神了好几秒，等到意识重回大脑的时候感觉到另一股热热的液体灌进了肚子——艾伦抵着那片因高潮后抽搐个不停的软肉射了出来，属于另一个人的体液黏糊糊地流进了他的身体深处。

利威尔：“……”  
利威尔面若冰霜，抬起手就朝着艾伦扇了一巴掌。

艾伦还没从余韵中回神过来，莫名其妙地捂着自己的半张脸，倒没有生气，只是疑惑不解地看着利威尔：“利威尔老师……？”

“谁让你射进去的？”  
“……”艾伦张口结舌，想了半天才小声道，“您也没让我带套……”

“没带套是因为没有你这种牙签尺寸，”利威尔阴恻恻地说道，“不是让你像条狗一样到处乱舔还随地撒尿做标记的。”

艾伦没想到利威尔是这种下了床之后翻脸不认人的混蛋，但他刚才确实经历了酣畅淋漓的性爱，于是也没什么底气地说道：“……您也没说不能——”

“算了，快滚吧。”  
利威尔懒得跟他废话，情欲发泄过去，全身上下都是别人的味道让他恶心，精液顺着后面的肉洞失禁般的流下来更是脏得要死，他现在只想马上去洗澡。

艾伦看着他被自己掐出了红印的腰窝，不知道为什么脸红了一下，随即又忙道：“您要去洗澡吗？我……我来帮你吧！”

“艾伦。”

利威尔一只手撑在浴室的门上，用上课时那种客观而冷淡的口吻说道：“还记得我们之前说的事情吗？这只是一个‘条件’。”

“现在、立刻、马上给我滚出去，”利威尔朝着门口抬了抬下巴，示意他赶快消失，“做完之后还磨磨叽叽的家伙最惹我生厌……要是我洗完澡后发现你还在，那你期末考试就别指望合格了。”

他说完了这番话，砰的一声把浴室的门关上了。

艾伦愣愣地看着他，方才还热血沸腾的情绪就像是被泼了盆冷水，强烈的不甘让他心脏都紧缩成了一团。

>>>>

艾伦把门铃按了四五声，还是没人来应门。

出现了意料之外的情况，艾伦不禁有些疑惑。

阿尔敏给出的情报少有出错：利威尔一般在周六的早晨都会待在家里，除非发生什么意外情况。而艾伦知道利威尔孤身一人独居，社交圈狭窄的很，埃尔文老师在外地出差，韩吉老师则是个夜猫子，不管怎样他都应该好好地待在家里。

而现在都快10点了，宅子里还是毫无动静。

艾伦不由得想：利威尔老师不会是看我出现在他家门口，气得连门都不愿意开了吧？

一想到这点他便想揍自己：明明他只是想表个白就走人的，怎么就稀里糊涂地变成了现在这样？  
而更让他羞愧不已的是，一旦体验过了那样极致到让人大脑空白的高潮后，在面对利威尔时，艾伦根本没有办法用以前那种纯粹的目光去看待他——这个男人的每一个动作在他眼里都充满了浓浓的性暗示，当他居高临下地看着利威尔那张冷淡又锋利的脸时，脑袋里却不可抑制地浮现出他做爱时那发红的眼尾和低喘的呻吟声，还有那包裹住自己吮吸的湿热肉洞，叫艾伦几乎想要就这么不管不顾地去侵犯他。

——不能再往下想了。

艾伦强行退出了脑内的限制级小剧场，按了这么多次都没有回应，他不得不面对今天得铩羽而归的现实——不管是利威尔不在家，还是他根本不愿意见自己，都让艾伦觉得心里像坠了块铅似的不是滋味。

他走了两步，还是觉得不甘心，于是掏出手机给利威尔打了通电话。

响三声我就挂——艾伦这么坚定地想着，听着电话那头嘟嘟的忙音，心里默数着一二三。

等他数到十的时候，电话终于接通了。

艾伦完全没想到对方能接，一时间什么都说不出来，喉咙卡了半天才结巴道：“……利威尔老师。”

“利威尔现在比较忙，没空接电话。”

电话那头传来了一个叫艾伦陌生的声音，他顿时睁大了眼睛，警惕道：“你是谁？利威尔老师呢？”

电话那头似乎有什么杂声，艾伦听到对方发出了一声很厚重的鼻音，有些沙哑地问道：“利威尔老师，要接电话吗？”

“啊……艾、艾伦……唔……，”利威尔的声音像是不成调的大提琴，被一下又一下的顶弄撞得断断续续，“等一下、那里……那里不行了、下来……下来一点儿……就是这里——啊啊啊……”

他很快就发不出什么有组织的言语来，只剩下了甜腻的气声，显然是被肏得一句完整的话都说不出了。

艾伦感觉自己头皮一瞬间全炸开了。

TBC.


	2. [艾利]THREE（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·3P（19艾→利←16艾），潮吹+射尿PLAY  
> ·本来是想写女王受的，写失败了；本来想写3P的，也失败了  
> ·根本不算Dirty Talk的Dirty Talk  
> ·但是搞得跟海棠文学一样满屏都是插来插去和做干搞……  
> ·OOC！！！超级辣眼睛！！！！

利威尔仰着头，像一只濒死的动物那样全身发抖，直到那绵长的高潮结束后，他才像是力竭一样重重地倒在床上。

他处于下位，射出来的精液大部分都溅到了另一人的小腹上，对方不甚在意地用床单擦了擦，俯下身吻了吻利威尔失神的双眼，气息不稳地贴着他的耳根问道：“舒服吗……利威尔？”

岂止是舒服，简直是舒服过头了。

利威尔一点儿都不想回答这问题——这家伙好像对他的身体了如指掌，几乎每一下都抵着最敏感的部位肏，又该死的技巧丰富，每次在他快要射出来的时候就故意放慢速度，强迫利威尔主动抬起腰去迎合，如此反复好几次后最终高潮带来的快感几乎是毁灭性的，他一瞬间甚至产生了种自己会死掉的错觉。

利威尔侧过身，用膝盖把伏在身上的男人顶开，觉得身上全是做爱过后的腥味：“起开……我要去洗澡。”

不止是洗澡，床单和被褥也要全部换掉，幸亏他昨天买了一大瓶消毒液……干脆换一张床算了。

他脑子里想了很多，身体却倦怠得不想动弹，神经深处颤栗的刺激感褪去后剩下了麻木的迟钝，利威尔又闭着眼睛缓了好一会儿，理智重新回归，他才猛地想起方才这家伙居然还趁着自己情迷意乱之际让别人听了场实时做爱，脸色顿时变得极为难看：“刚才是谁的电话？”

自称为艾伦的男人注视着利威尔高潮后泛着红的身体，还未合拢的双腿间被刚才的性交给干得满是淫液，水光泛滥，穴口红肿，甚至可以隐约看到外翻的肠肉湿淋淋地收缩着，俨然一幅被过度使用的模样。

他发了好一会儿的呆，直到利威尔不耐烦地踹了他一下，艾伦才眨了眨眼睛，说道：“……是我的电话。”

利威尔：“……”  
利威尔从一片狼藉的床上摸了半天才找到自己手机，打开一看发现对方居然还没挂！

即使他已经厚脸皮地活了30多年，在面对这种情况时还是不自觉地感到了一丢丢的尴尬——但是他很快克服了自己的心理障碍，并且把它化为了对十六岁艾伦·耶格尔的不爽，语气不悦道：“你打电话干嘛？”

“……利威尔老师。”

过了几秒，艾伦·耶格尔的声音才从电话那头缓缓传过来——他似乎冷静了下来，语气平稳而缓慢，不过如果仔细听的话，还是能察觉到他声线里的一丝颤抖：“你在家里吗？”

“……”利威尔实在是很厌烦这种束手束脚的气氛，言简意赅道，“刚才发生的事情，你别放在心上，可能对你这个年纪的人来说很难以接受，但是——”

他努力回忆着佩特拉在宽慰别人时说的那些肉麻兮兮的台词，但无奈他本人就对鸡汤敬谢不敏，讲起来也是干瘪空洞毫无说服力，因此艾伦·耶格尔在他说了一半就抢白问道：“利威尔老师，你在家吗？”

“你问这个做什么。”  
“我想跟利威尔老师道歉，” 艾伦·耶格尔语气极为坚定，那语气不像是道歉，说是讨债还差不多，“因为之前惹老师生气了，所以我想当面和您聊一聊。”  
“我没生气。”

“与其说是没生气，不如说利威尔老师根本就没把我放在眼里吧。”  
艾伦·耶格尔这么说着，终于褪去了伪装的平静，甚至带着些和年龄不合的、一丝纯粹而极端的愤怒：“可以和我做，也可以和别的男人做……老师不是洁癖吗？难道随便和什么人都可以上床？还是只要跟你表白过，只要说过喜欢你，您就会允许他们插进来——”

“我在家里，”利威尔打断了他，低声道，“你现在在什么地方？”

他又问了一遍，艾伦·耶格尔这才开了口，有点儿委屈地说道：“……我在您家门口。”

“——让他进来吧，利威尔老师。”  
十九岁的艾伦双手撑着坐在床沿上，侧过身，贴着利威尔的耳朵说道：“别看他现在这样，其实已经准备把窗户打破也要跳进来了。”

利威尔觉得自己很需要做一个扶额的动作：“……你等着，我给你开门。”  
若不是考虑到艾伦·耶格尔还是个心智不成熟的未成年，利威尔才不想去管他的心理健康问题——洗澡的计划推迟，他不得不用纸巾草草擦了擦下半身，冷冷地盯着这个罪魁祸首，不悦道：“你做完了还不快消失吗？”

艾伦用理所当然的口吻道：“我还没射呢。”

他把利威尔拉到自己怀里，那根沾满了黏腻淫液的阴茎在利威尔背上慢慢地滑动着，几乎是抵着他深陷下去的脊椎线磨蹭，其性暗示可谓昭然若揭：“你就不管我了吗？”

利威尔被这狎昵的动作恶心得全身寒毛直立：“我管你射没射。”

男人对利威尔这用完就扔的态度也没生气，猝不及防的抬起利威尔的一条腿，没打一声招呼就径直把那根粗长硬挺的肉棒插进了还没合拢的后穴里——穴肉刚经历了一场高潮，还是湿淋淋的，因此他丝毫没控制力度，直接就这么肏到了最深处。

“……！”

毫无心理准备，利威尔没想到他竟然敢就这么插进来，被侵犯的异物感来得猛烈又突兀，他全身都哆嗦了一下，穴心一酸，竟是分泌出了一大滩淫液，包裹着茎身发出了一声清晰的水声。

他根本无从借力，只能被迫接受这突如其来的侵犯。艾伦不再像上一次做爱那么富于技巧，放纵力道狠狠肏干了几下，终于让心里那股欲火消退了几分，又觉得这样不方便用力，于是从后面把利威尔压在床上，借着背后位把整根肉棒送进去，里面的穴肉惊慌失措地乱颤起来，快感像针刺般密密麻麻地涌入神经，爽得他低喘了一声，俯下身去吻利威尔汗津津的后颈：“你不能不管我，利威尔老师。”

他两颊肌肉紧绷，腹部硬得像块铁，强忍着从利威尔体内抽了出来。

阴茎拔出时发出了黏腻的水声，艾伦用一只手贴着利威尔的小腹，缓慢而沙哑地说道：“这里，我还没有用完呢。”

利威尔艰难地吸了一口气，努力按捺住呻吟声，眼尾居然有些泛红：“你他妈、唔……还、还敢说——”

他话音未落，突然听到了“砰”的一声巨响——似乎有人在门上用力地锤击了一下，这声音在安静的房间里简直响得像一记惊雷。

艾伦装作一副很无辜的样子眨了眨眼：“不去开门吗？”  
“……”利威尔无声地骂了一句脏话。

>>>>

在利威尔的眼里，艾伦·耶格尔就是个一抓一大把的普通男孩。

他坦诚、勇敢、又有些过度自信，很明显在父母的疼爱中无忧无虑地长大，而他身边的两个好朋友能很好的控制住他性格中冲动易怒的一面，成长的过程虽然免不了有些磕磕绊绊，但最终都能走过来，和天底下所有家庭幸福，人生顺遂的小孩儿一模一样。

但眼下，在他遇到了自称为“三年后的艾伦”后，头一次觉得自己看人居然也有失误的时候。

他想，十五六岁的孩子会有这么执着的眼神吗？

他开了门，艾伦·耶格尔立刻挤了进来——已经高了他大半个头的少年牙关紧咬着，径直上前把利威尔压在了墙上，眼里燃烧着的火焰几乎叫利威尔心里一跳，竟然产生了种被猎人盯上的错觉。

利威尔只穿了件长长的风衣，里面未着寸缕，艾伦·耶格尔隔着薄薄的布料都能感觉到里面紧致柔韧的肉体，眸色渐深：“利威尔老师，刚才还在和别人做吗？”

“你不是已经知道了吗，还问那么多做什么。”  
仿佛是闲不够热闹，十九岁的艾伦从卧室里慢悠悠地走了出来——他用浴巾遮住了自己的下半身，那结实的肌肉线条在艾伦·耶格尔眼中就像是炫耀一样，甚至还能隐约看到下面顶着浴巾支起来的帐篷：“不过仗着自己未成年，还可以扑进利威尔怀里撒娇，这一点还真有些叫人羡慕。”

艾伦·耶格尔没注意到他那奇怪的语气。他像只被抢了食的小兽，朝着远比自己强大的男人露出了獠牙，那双绿色的眼睛死死地盯着对方，里面燃烧着的愤怒仿佛有实体，竟然叫人瞧着有几分心惊肉跳：“你这混蛋——”

然而他说到一半又觉得眼前这男人莫名的眼熟，在对方的脸庞上观察了半天，心下巨骇：“你是谁？为什么和我长得这么像？！”

不得不说最了解自己的人果然还是自己，利威尔打量了许久才找到了这两人眉眼间的一点儿相似处，艾伦·耶格尔却只看了两眼就认出他们之间必然存在着什么联系——年长的青年坦荡地收下了少年惊疑不定的眼神，把自己散乱的长发朝脑后一扎，将整张脸露出了出来。

这下子利威尔也能看出，除了脸颊消瘦了一点儿以外，这个五官深刻、英俊高大的家伙毫无疑问就是艾伦·耶格尔本人。

“我是三年后的你。”  
艾伦朝着目瞪口呆的自己这么言简意赅地说道，把被‘自己’禁锢在双臂中的利威尔拉进怀里：“我和利威尔三年后是恋人，明白了吗？”

利威尔脸色难看地把艾伦推开，眼神冰冷：“别说梦话了。不管是三年前还是三年后，我都不可能会和一个小鬼交往——你说是炮友估计我还会相信。”

“炮友”这个词让艾伦脸色一沉，又露出了那种叫人很不舒服的表情——不得不说他沉下脸的时候确实有几分唬人，颇有点儿要去行凶杀人的风范，但利威尔经历了一团乱麻的高潮和莫名其妙的修罗场，现在身体还因为情欲而隐隐作痛，眼下只想赶快把这两个惹祸精给打发走：“你还做不做？不做的话就收拾好和那个乳臭未干的小鬼一块滚——”

艾伦突如其来地堵住了他的嘴。

这是利威尔第一次和人舌吻——对方湿热的舌尖在他的牙齿和上颚处细密地舔舐了一圈，待分开时牵出了一缕黏腻的银丝，利威尔双手被掣制着，气得想要狠狠咬他一口，但对方像是早有预料，在他张嘴的一瞬间又吻了进去，强硬地缠着他的舌头吮吸起来。

唇齿交缠发出了搅动的水声，这种亲密过头的行为简直让利威尔全身寒毛直立。他的舌根过一会儿就酸痛不已，膝盖准备狠狠地朝着这家伙的下半身踢过去，而对方竟像是完全能看穿他的行动，先发制人把他整个掼在了墙上，在利威尔震惊的眼神中把曲起的一条腿抵在对方两腿之间，狎狔地磨蹭起利威尔那射过之后软下去的性器。

利威尔余光瞥到少年那三观尽碎的表情，想破口而出的脏话全被堵了进去。他自出生以来还没被人这么压制过，彼此之间的唾液交缠着被迫吞进喉咙，他想要干呕，却突然睁大了眼睛，瞳孔一瞬间缩成了针尖，全身的气力随之一泄。

艾伦的手指从宽松风衣的下摆摸索进利威尔的臀缝，在湿润的穴口处按压了几下，接着直接插了进去。

利威尔发出一声低喘，刚才一直勉力压抑着情欲瞬间爆发，穴肉迫不及待地含住手指，想让它吃进更深的地方，他用双腿环住对方的腰，咬着牙道：“你是有什么病、非得在自己面前做——啊……！”

艾伦完全无视了一旁呆住的自己，把利威尔整个人抱起来，再一次插了进去——他忍耐了太久，因此这次动作格外粗暴，像是失控一般朝里面暴戾地律动起来，利威尔像只暴风雨中的小船似的被顶得左右摇摆，他大口喘息着绷紧了身体，整个人都倒在了艾伦的肩上。  
第二次高潮时射出的精液明显比前一次要稀薄些，但那大脑空白的快感竟然更长了，利威尔一时间竟然爽得完全失去了意识，十来秒后才感觉到艾伦埋头死死咬住他肩膀，那根埋在他体内的肉棒突突跳动了几下，射了他满满一肚子的浓精。

利威尔闷哼一声，感觉到这混蛋故意射得很深，他双腿间含着腥重的体液，活像个被操到怀孕的女人——艾伦喘息着把自己的肉棒拔出来，带出了一缕缕乱七八糟的体液。

他的头发被扎起来后实在是和艾伦·耶格尔太像了，因此利威尔产生了一种极度荒谬的错觉，好像他真的和艾伦是什么鬼恋人似的。然而他大脑一片高潮过后的钝痛，腿根处一片泥泞，几乎没听到自己的学生说了什么话。

直到他感觉到什么滚烫的东西贴上了他的嘴唇——十六岁的艾伦·耶格尔不知道什么时候凑了上来，像是舔舐牛奶的小狗一样，沿着他的嘴唇吻了一圈，独属于少年人高热的体温像个发热体把他密不透风地包裹起来，利威尔皱着眉头躲过了他的吻，却感觉到另一个人按住了他的脑袋。

十九岁艾伦的声音像是贴着耳骨蹿上他的大脑：“老师，你教一教他吧。”

艾伦·耶格尔脸色绯红，终于像是鼓起勇气似的，含着利威尔柔软的嘴唇，把滚烫的舌尖送了进去，利威尔整个人像是被烫到了似的往后缩，又被艾伦固定着动弹不得，被迫接受了来自少年的一个虔诚又饱含情欲的吻。

“——教教他，要怎么和你做爱吧。”

>>>>

——这下子沙发也得全换了。

利威尔被青年艾伦从身后抱着，双腿大开地接受着少年艾伦的亲吻时，脑子里居然率先想到的是这个问题。

利威尔虽然是个忠于自己欲望的成年人，但他早就过了性欲旺盛的年纪，因此在性爱上一直秉持“点到即止”的原则，而今天这连续两次的高潮不仅让他觉得前所未有的爽，也前所未有的累，甚至懒得去计较这两个家伙究竟想把他折腾成什么样子了，只是在接吻结束后蹙着眉道：“……赶紧给我完事。”

艾伦·耶格尔脸红得简直可以蒸鸡蛋，目光在利威尔那漂亮的身体上扫了一圈就忍不住上手摸了摸，没有紧绷起来的肌肉有弹性一样吸附着他的手指，他低下头，像是在确认他身上的味道一样在利威尔的脖颈处嗅了一圈，又伸出舌头去舔他挺立起来的乳头，利威尔唔了一声，脚趾忍不住蜷缩了起来。

“他喜欢被捏乳头。”  
贴着他后背的青年这么说着，在他另一侧的乳尖上掐了一把，果不其然感觉怀里的人激灵似的一扭：“用牙齿去咬的话，里面就会收缩起来……对，用力一点儿，用舌头吸最上面……”

艾伦·耶格尔松开口，那粉色的乳头已经比刚才涨大了一圈，因为沾满了唾液而亮晶晶的，在空气中可怜兮兮地挺立着，他双手按在利威尔的胸肌上，几乎迷恋上那种紧致又充满了韧性的手感，在一次次的挤压中又碾压吮咬着那肿胀起来的乳头，利威尔被弄得全身一阵阵发抖，忍无可忍：“你以为我是女人吗？”

“我们又没和女人做过，”青年艾伦配合着玩弄着他的乳头，圆润的指甲在神经密集的乳尖上来回搔刮着，感觉他的身体渐渐紧绷起来，“利威尔老师这么说，难道说也能像女人那样挤出乳汁吗？”

“……”利威尔无声地骂了句脏话，感觉到自己的身体因为刚才的话而颤抖起来——他已经高潮了两次，早就没了要做的兴致，但身体却违背了他的意志，被十六岁少年笨拙的爱抚给弄得再度兴奋了起来，而十九岁的这个绝对知道自己忍耐的极限在哪里，巧妙地维持着他在快感和恶心之间的平衡，而这种越界的“恶心”又统统转化为了鞭子，一下又一下地凌虐着他的心理防线：“你到底是在哪里学会这些恶心人的话……唔嗯……”

他突然发出了一声绵长的呻吟——艾伦把手指插进了肉洞，粗暴地碾压着里面的穴肉，刚才射在里面的精液汩汨往外流出来，他很快又增加了一根手指，搅动着里面发出了咕啾咕啾的水声，低头打量着脸上泛着红晕的利威尔，理所当然般说道：“因为利威尔老师喜欢这样。”

他的语气并不像那些只存在于床笫之间的下流话，倒像是心直口快的陈述事实：“比起温柔，您更喜欢粗暴一点儿的……比如要是把你干到失禁，你一定会舒服得一边动着腰，一边自控地哭出来。”

“——真的，这里都流水了。”  
艾伦·耶格尔看热闹不嫌事大一样，用拇指抹了下利威尔挺立起来性器渗出的一点儿透明前液。

少年学起东西来总是很快，艾伦·耶格尔立刻就无师自通了要怎么去做——他注视着利威尔被手指按摩得滋滋作响的后穴，白浊的体液从嫣红洞口里流出来的样子太过煽情，叫他不禁握住利威尔的阴茎揉搓起来，一边问道：“利威尔老师其实很喜欢被射进肚子里吧？”

另一个他点了点头：“因为被内射很容易就高潮，清理的时候很容易又勃起来。”

前面和后面被同时玩弄，利威尔想要反驳都有心无力，张开双腿的姿势维持久了大腿根都有些发麻，全身被人触摸的感觉恶心透了，却又被快感给折磨得应接不暇，他难耐地用小腿蹭了蹭少年的肩膀，催促道：“进……进来。”

艾伦·耶格尔的呼吸一瞬间粗重了起来。

如果说第一次和利威尔做的时候他展现出来了那属于大人游刃有余的一面，这次利威尔就像是陷入罗网中的猎物，把自己最脆弱的一面通通暴露在了他面前，任他予取予求，这种把对方拉下神坛堕入情欲中的快感简直像是在他的血液中点燃了一把火。

艾伦亲吻着利威尔肩上的咬痕，抬高了他的一条腿，把手指抽出去——那个被过度使用的肉洞不安地收缩起来，能看到里面的没流尽的白浊和红肿的肠肉。

这个十九岁的青年目光微沉，说道：“进来吧。”

——现在猎物是你的了。

艾伦·耶格尔几乎是迫不及待地就把昂扬的性器抵在了穴口，红着眼睛一口气干到了最深处。

“呜嗯……”  
少年的尺寸并没有那么大，但利威尔还是被刺激得整个人都发抖起来——他今天已经做了太多次，后面的小穴早就肿胀敏感得不行，哪里被肏到都会叫他眼前一阵发白，手指不自觉收紧，一股极为尖锐的酸意贯穿了马眼，竟然在被插进来的一瞬间就射了出来。

“等、等一下……”  
他甚至还没来得及反应，就再度被燃烧起来的情欲挟裹着拖进了下一个漩涡，强烈的刺激让他整个人朝后仰，双眼几乎缩成了针尖，又被在身后的青年抬起下巴攫住了双唇，低下头细密地缠吻起来。

一吻终了，利威尔几乎失了神，艾伦心满意足地在他的耳廓上舔了一圈，说道：“利威尔老师……也帮帮我吧。”

少年艾伦那根青筋暴起的狰狞性器还抵着男人的前列腺顶弄，带出一缕缕乱七八糟的体液，青年则让利威尔躺在沙发上，把自己再度挺立起来的肉棒送到他嘴边，没怎么费力地就挺进了利威尔的口腔里，那湿热紧致的感觉让艾伦唔了一声，有些失控地抓着利威尔的头发往里抽送，声音也不像刚才的平静：“老师，利威尔老师——吞进去，对，呼……”

“因为、深喉会进到嘴里，”他爽得说话断断续续的，感觉到利威尔因为身后每一次的顶撞都会抽搐着收缩喉咙，脸上不自觉浮现出红晕，却又带着股说不清道不明的病态，“所以您好久……都不准我做了，我很想……想射到您脸上，想让利威尔老师把我的东西喝下去，你却一直都不准……唔……”

那东西把口腔和穴道都撑得满满当当，利威尔觉得自己的大脑都要被肉棒给肏成了一滩水，快感来得汹涌又绵长，他快要被这持久的性事给折磨疯了，那半软不软的性器被干得渗出一缕缕精絮，在沙发上晕出了一小片湿漉漉的水痕。

接着他感觉到埋在后穴的那根东西涨大了几分——少年突然用力地抓住自己的腰，失控一般地低吼了几声，接着凶狠又毫无规律地地操干起来，几乎每一下都是整根拔出又全部没入，简直像是要吃掉他一样。

利威尔只觉得下腹一酸，但却连呻吟都发不出，喉咙被撑得没有一丝空隙，马眼处酸涨的感觉却越来越鲜明强烈，他无声地痉挛起来，握着半硬着的阴茎在粗糙的沙发布料上狠狠摩擦了几下，吹出了一大滩的透明的水液。

他双眼上翻，被肏到潮吹了。那根漂亮的性器像是失控似的一小股一小股地往外面喷水，将沙发打湿了一大滩。而这对于其他两人而言，无异于是最猛烈的春药——

十六岁的少年感到神经猛地一跳，扣着利威尔的腰窝狠狠地往上顶了一下——对方从喉咙里发出声含糊的低吟，软下去阴茎里竟然又漏出了一点儿淅淅沥沥的黄色尿液，这幅完全被肏坏的模样让他血液直涌上大脑，梗着腹部一滴不剩地射到了男人的身体里。

而十九岁的青年他从容一些——艾伦扣着利威尔的脑袋深深地挺动了几下腰，在要射之前从口腔里退了出来，用阴茎抵着对方因为高潮而全无防备的脸颊，满足地低喘了一声，看着自己浓稠的精液全部溅射到了男人脸上。

>>>>

利威尔一脚把艾伦踢出了浴室。

“滚这个词，我只说一次。”

他脸色差到了极点，艾伦怀疑他气得能生生把门板捏碎：“你要是再出现在我面前，不仅是你——甚至你那些狐朋狗友，全部都别想及格了。”

艾伦张了张嘴，申辩道：“他们不是狐朋狗友——”

门直接甩到了他的脸，艾伦发出一声哀嚎蹲到了地上，委屈道：“也不是我先开始的……您为什么不怪他啊？”

他想了又想，突然感到一股危机感油然而生：“您不会是更喜欢他那样的吧？！”

利威尔凶神恶煞地从浴室里冲出来，捏着利艾伦的后颈肉，把他一脚踢出了自己的房子：“滚！”

艾伦不甘心地回喊道：“我是不会放弃追求您的！！！”

>>>>

晚上，艾伦睁开了眼睛。

他捂着头，从一片混乱中醒过来，发现自己还躺在利威尔家卧室的床上，浴室里传来了细微的水声，他扭头看了下床头的时钟，心中松了一口气：“……回来了啊。”

他等了十来分钟，利威尔披着浴巾走出来，见到他后眉毛拧了拧：“你怎么还没走？”

“做了个美梦，”艾伦这么说道，打量着利威尔的容貌，“老师，你三年来几乎没怎么变啊。”

“不能和你比，”利威尔随口道，“谁知道你会变成现在这样……不过我应该早就发现，你就是个不折不扣的偏执狂。”

“利威尔老师更喜欢以前那个我吗？”  
“滚吧，我哪个都不要。”

艾伦也没有生气，转移了话题：“您还记得我十六岁那年，在你家遇到了十九岁的我那件事吗？”

利威尔“唔”了一声，示意他有话快说，于是艾伦道：“那个人说我们会成为恋人，可我现在已经十九岁了，您还是没答应我的表白。”

“很明显他在撒谎。”  
利威尔淡淡说道：“别说是三年，就算是三十年，我也不会和小鬼交往的，我们顶多算个炮友。”

艾伦脸色变了下，还是平静道：“但是你也只能和我做——别人没办法满足您挑剔的要求吧？”

利威尔算是默认了：“那就固定炮友。”

艾伦沉默了会儿。

灯光没有投进青年绿色的眼眸中，因而他看起来颇有点儿“沉思”的意味，利威尔还以为他要发表什么厉害得不得了的言论，就听到他坚定地说道：“我是不会放弃的。”

利威尔也坚定道：“我是不会留人过夜的。”  
艾伦：“……”

艾伦垂头丧气地走了。利威尔目送着他的背影消失在夜幕中，回想最开始对这个小鬼的印象——然而时间过得太快太久，他已经记不起开学第一天这家伙究竟是什么装扮什么模样，也记不起自己跟他第一句话究竟说了些什么……

他能在记忆碎片中找到的最久远的过去，就是那一封颤颤巍巍递到自己手上的情书。

少年的脸颊被夕阳染红得通透，那双眼睛像是藏着春天的第一缕绿色。

他说：“您……您要是不接受的话就算了，但是我也不会放弃的。”

利威尔无声地勾起了嘴角。

END.


End file.
